


Going to Supercuts

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes to get Sam a haircut, and finds out a few things about Karofsky. He then plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Supercuts

_**Going to Supercuts**_  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: um...mild Kurtofsky!friendship? and a little language I guess  
Word Count: 2,210  
Summary: Kurt takes to get Sam a haircut, and finds out a few things about Karofsky. He then plays matchmaker.  
Pairings: one-sided Save  (Sam/Dave)

\---

David Karofsky had been working at Supercuts for about a year now. He was only there part-time, and all he did was sweep up hair, make sure certain things were well stocked, and sometimes cash people out or organize the little waiting area. It was just something to pass the time, really; something to occupy his time when he wasn’t at football or hockey practice. He only went in a couple times a week, when needed mostly because the trained beauticians could take care of the things he did, but he was helpful for the occasions when they were busy.

On a Saturday a couple weeks after the prom king and queen fiasco, Dave was just finishing cashing a customer out when two familiar voices entered the building. Dave all but froze, more than a little horrified to be found at his job that he hadn’t even told Azimo about.

“Kurt, you really don’t have to do this for me. My hair is fine the way it is, promise. Sure, it’s a little shaggy, but--”

A slightly higher pitched voice, though still male, interrupted the first male voice, “Sam, you look like you’ve been trapped on an island for three weeks. You’ll thank me when this is done even though it’s being accomplished through an establishment I hold little confidence in…”

The second voice tapered off, and Dave focused his attention solely on getting the correct change for the customer before him instead of trying to figure out if Kurt had spotted him or the display of overpriced hair products that they carried.

As the customer thanked him and walked off, Dave came face to face with one Kurt Hummel and remembered that the display was right next to the cash register. How convenient.

“…Dave?” inquired Kurt, his face torn between incredulous and amused. It made Dave was crawl in a hole in die because it seemed like Kurt definitely remembered the comment he’d made towards the end of the previous school year, and probably wasn’t going to let him forget it anytime soon.

He was about to retort, probably something snarky and mean, but Karofsky didn’t care. He didn’t mind being nice to Kurt when it was just them, but any other time he had a reputation to uphold. However, he was prevented from even really forming a reply when Sam sidled up from the waiting area to stand next to Kurt.

“ _Karofsky_?”

Of course Evans would walk up. Of course.

“Welcome to Supercuts, what can we do for you today?” asked Karofsky as calmly and nicely as possible through gritted teeth. This was definitely shaping up to be a horrible shift and it had barely even really started.

Kurt leaned forward over the counter, trying to suppress what looked like a grin, and inquired, “I heard from a certain someone that you guys _love_ walk-ins, so would you mind setting my friend here up for a trim?”

Dave glanced over at Sam for a split second before focusing back on Kurt. It was easier to look at Kurt than Sam. He didn’t feel like searching himself for why that was either.

“Do you want a shampoo and conditioning with that?”

Looking over to Sam, Kurt gave the taller boy an inquisitive stare, and the blonde just nodded in affirmation, his face showing that the more pressing matter for him was that Karofsky and Kurt were in the same place. It stung a little to see that even after apologizing for what he did (even though the Glee club hadn’t gotten his real apology, Kurt had and that’s all that mattered), people still seemed to think he was just going to attack Hummel at any given opportunity.

No, he wasn’t pleased with having to be civil to Kurt all the time, but that was mostly because being around the boy reminded him constantly of what he was suppressing out of fear of being judged. Dave didn’t personally have anything really against Kurt, especially not for being gay, but he wasn’t quite sure how to get that across to people without exposing himself yet.

Karofsky just nodded as he scribbled down on a receipt what it was Sam wanted, in addition to his name before laying it over on the side to wait for one of the hairdressers to come and pick it up. He then proceeded to ignore them by leaving the cash register and going to get the broom to start sweeping up any hair that was lying around the floor.

\---

Kurt watched Karofsky as he and Sam sat in the waiting area. It wasn’t an apprehensive kind of watching either. Yes, Kurt was a little annoyed still that Dave had ditched him at the prom king and queen dance, but he also understood. He was just offering him a chance to come out; he really wasn’t surprised when the offer wasn’t accepted.

On the contrary, Kurt was watching Karofsky because he was curious. He’d been curious ever since Santana’s odd behavior at the coffee shop before he’d transferred back to McKinley, ever since Karofsky and Santana started “dating”. Kurt didn’t know what Santana’s deal was, but he knew Karofsky wasn’t in it for love. Dave was just trying to prolong his cover, and if dating the Queen Bitch of McKinley did that, then that was enough for Karofsky.

Part of him felt like Santana knew about Karofsky, but was using him for something, Kurt just didn’t understand what, especially since prom was over now. But it was odd…every time Dave would glance up at Kurt to see if he was still looking, his eyes would dash over to Sam before focusing back on his work.

Finally, Kurt tore his eyes away from Karofsky to see what Sam was even doing. Sam was just sitting next to him, flipping lazily through a magazine as if he was actually trying to find a hairstyle. It made Kurt wanna smirk. Silly boy. Putting up with Supercuts was one thing, but actually letting Sam choose his own hairstyle? Not if Kurt Hummel had anything to do about it. The boy needed to deviate from the Bieber look he was rocking.

Eyes drifting back over to Dave for a second, Kurt saw that Karofsky was most definitely trying to look at Sam when Kurt wasn’t watching him.

“Well that’s interesting,” murmured Kurt under his breath, a small grin spreading over his face.

“What’s interesting?” questioned Sam, looking up from the magazines like he was grateful for the distraction.

Barely restraining an eye roll, Kurt replied saccharinely, “I just didn’t think it’d be this busy on a Wednesday afternoon is all.”

Sam gave him a look that said he didn’t quite believe that, but that he was going to accept it anyway because he didn’t care. Kurt just sat back as a few more minutes passed before Sam was called for his turn and plotted.

\---

Karofsky did not like the way Kurt was watching him. It made him nervous, not like he wasn’t already because Sam was there, but—

No. He was _not_ nervous because Evans was there. No. No no no no no no no no no—shit. Hummel caught him staring at Sam. Shit shit shit _shit_.

This day just kept getting better.

When Sam got called up, Dave made sure he was always as far from the boy as possible. He knew he shouldn’t have been looking at Evans when Hummel was around, but it was so _rare_ to catch a moment at school, and—

Damnit, Dave really had to stop thinking about Sam; especially when Evans was in the vicinity and Hummel had a look on his face that Karofsky was fairly sure wouldn’t end well for him.

Never in his life had Dave wished so hard that he’d skipped work more than he did right then.

\---

Having been kinda like Karofsky once (although Kurt would reluctantly admit that he’d been rather…adamant about Finn), Kurt could see that Dave wasn’t fooling anyone. At least he wasn’t fooling Kurt, and it didn’t look like he was buying his own denial either.

From day one, Kurt had been skeptical on Sam’s sexuality. Honestly, he just didn’t seem as straight as he tried to appear. Coupled with the fact that he seemed to be having trouble keeping a girlfriend as of late, Kurt was really beginning to believe that Sam was covering something up. If anything, it was looking like Karofsky stood a better chance with his first crush than Kurt had with his.

His thoughts of playing matchmaker were interrupted by the hairdresser sitting Sam down in the chair, asking what kind of trim he wanted. Taking a deep breath, Kurt lifted himself from the chair and marched forward: time to rid Sam Evans of the Shaggy Dog look, and most likely piss of the hairdresser.

\---

Karofsky was very cautious when he had to start sweeping around Sam’s chair because Kurt was practically waiting for him to mess up and he really didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

But Sam’s eyes were closed and there was a mirror so it was actually easier than normal to sneak glances…at least it would be if Kurt would stop smirking at him in the mirror everytime he went to look. It was frustrating to have Kurt be the one with the upper hand when it had been the other way around for so long. He didn’t want to admit that it made him anxious, that despite what Kurt had told him in Figgins’ office the day he came back to McKinley, Kurt might out him in a fit of vengeance. Dave didn’t honestly feel like Kurt would, but the fear of being outcasted was stronger than rationality at the moment.

Eventually though, Sam’s haircut was over with. It was vastly shorter, but it suited him. It made him look less like a kicked puppy and more like…Sam. Karofsky was so absorbed in observing Sam’s transformation from someone who looked like he had nothing less he could possibly lose to someone who might be on the up and up that he almost missed the hair stylist (already miffed from dealing with Kurt) handing him the ticket so he could check Sam out.

Reluctantly, Dave put away the broom and went up to the front desk where Kurt and Sam were waiting patiently for him to arrive. Well, Kurt was more like smirking and Sam looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, but at least pleased with his hair because he kept running his hand through it as if he couldn’t believe it was shorter.

Without looking at them, Karofsky pressed a few buttons on the computer before mumbling just loud enough, “That’ll be eighteen fifty…”  
Kurt handed him a twenty, and for a second, Dave thought Sam was going to say something about what Kurt was doing for him. About how he didn’t need to do this, and about how bad he kinda felt for not being able to pay for it himself, but Kurt silenced him with a single look.  
“Sam, why don’t you go call Finn and ask him how much longer until Carole is done with dinner?”

Sam looked like he was about to protest this, but ended up nodding and walking out of the building with just a little ‘watch yourself’ glare sent at Karofsky before he was gone. Ignoring the tiny bit of sad welling up inside him, Dave focused on getting Kurt his change so he could leave and be gone and then Dave could go about his day and forget this all even happened.

“Here’s your dollar fifty,” Dave placed a dollar bill and two quarters in Kurt’s outstretched hand before waiting for the receipt to come out of the machine.

“You know, he’s looking for a math tutor, but he can’t afford one right now.”

Handing Kurt the receipt and blushing, Dave grumbled, “What the hell does it have to do with me?”

The smaller boy shrugged, but there was a grin on his face. “You’re in Calculus, right?”

He shifted a little behind the counter. “Y-Yeah?”

“Here, I don’t need my receipt then,” Kurt handed back the receipt and walked away, waving over his shoulder, “See you at school David.”  
Karofsky wanted to call after him, ask him what the hell that last bit had been all about, but he couldn’t because all he could do was stare at the receipt and the note written on it.

_‘Here’s his number: XXX-XXX-XXXX and here’s mine in case you need help: XXX-XXX-XXXX. I hope everything works for you ;) ‘_

Honestly? Dave wasn’t sure if he was angry at Hummel for assuming he liked Sam like that or happy that he’d attempted to help him. Staring down at the stupid winking smiley face, he figured that maybe, just maybe, if Kurt Hummel thought he had a chance, that maybe he actually did. If anything, he was just helping out a fellow student, right? If something else happened along the way, then that was just gonna be a plus.

Smiling as he tucked the receipt away into his pant pocket, David Karofsky decided that maybe the day wasn’t as bad as he’d thought.


End file.
